Cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy frequently experience the tragedy of total hair loss. Women and children, in particular, require suitable head covering, wherever they may be, during this trying time.
Wigs are uncomfortable, and likely to be removed by child patients. Experimentation by this inventor with many shapes and sizes of headwraps made of various materials proved discouraging. For example, headwraps of silk do not retain the body heat, and the head remains cold. Silk also is a thin fabric which slips easily from the head of the wearer and causes the patient to feel that the headwrap may be lost at some inappropriate moment, exposing an embarrassing disfigurement to the world.
With headwraps made of cotton, the square shape is bulky because of too much material; an oblong style is not wide enough for proper coverage, and further limits the design to one style.